Whiteginger
by Bubblegumz
Summary: The main character is a cat named Whiteginger and he has to learn how to survive in the wild, when his mother dies, he has to take care of his siblings, while still young himself.


Hi guys, this is my second story. People said my first story sucked. If this story isn't better than I'm just going to say writing isn't my thing. I really hope you like this, please comment and rate.

White Ginger

I see my mother laying two feet away, my brothers and sisters snuggled against her warm fur in the freezing forest, far from where this was supposed to happen. Two weeks ago my mother ran away from her abusive owners so we could have a better life. She gave birth to six little orange and white kittens, but only four survived the cold. Now we live in the middle of the forest in winter, with no food or shelter.

There is a very low chance of survival. Mother has hope, and if she does, well I know I should too.

My name is Whiteginger. She named me after my fur and the smells of a good owners' kitchen. She says someday we'll be happy.

Something rustling in the bushes interrupted my thoughts. I look up, I didn't see mother anywhere. I begin to yowl for her when she came bounding out of the bushes, I fall silent as she comes towards me and picks me up by the scruff of the neck.

She took me to a dark place, I couldn't see anything besides the snowflakes silently falling behind us. When she turned into the cave it was black and gloomy, I felt a warm feeling on my skin beneath my soft pelt, was it warm season yet? Then mother spoke to me…

'Whiteginger, you must be very quiet while we're in here. A wolf is following us. You must stay here until I come back, promise me that?'

She mewed this with a look of something I have never seen before. I think mother is sad.

'I promise mother.'

And then she quickly ran away, I hear her paw steps and wonder where she could be going, where were my brothers and sisters?

I sat and waited when I hear something, maybe it's my mother! I raced toward the noise. When it is so close I can taste it, my mother isn't there. Then something falls on my head, it rolls down my cheek. Mother had told me about those birds! I wanted to mew 'watch it' but I had promised to keep quiet. I can't figure out what is happening when I realize, it's water!

Then I saw my mother and my brother and sister. Brownleaf must be following close behind her. She walked up to me and meowed slowly…

'Whiteginer, Brownleaf has been taken by the wolf.'

After she says that we all find a place to sit alone, mother would not speak any more for a long while after that, I start wondering if she will ever be okay. So I quietly shift into a sleeping position and drift away.

When I wake and I can't tell if it is light. I find my way to the outside place and I see the snow starting to melt. I stretch my back and lick my paws. I wonder if there is any more to do today than yesterday. This was no place for a house cat. I still think of Brownleaf. So does mother. I knew if he was here he'd be exploring the world in every fallen leaf. There is not much of the leaves left anymore.

I see my mother inching slowly out of the cave for the first time since Brownleaf was taken.

'Mother, are you feeling better?'

'Better. The wolf took my baby,' she mewed to me in great sorrow.

She trudged on. I scamper through the woods, jumping over rocks, plunging in the water and giving myself an hours licking, like mother used to do. I complained then because I had wanted so badly to go running around and exploring, but now they don't seem so bad. I will eventually leave mother, like she said we would. But I want to stay as long as she will allow me to be with her. She had decided she did not want to go back to the place she was abused, even though it was hard living here because we had to learn how to catch prey on our own, watching wolves. We think it strange the wolves didn't recognize our housecat scent. I guess we have lived in the forest long enough to be scented as one of them. I didn't know where we were supposed to look but eventually my nose because accustomed the scents of the forest.

Today I didn't know what I should do, I decided to go hunting and practice the skills I would continue to need to survive.

I sniffed the air, I scented a squirrel at a nearby tree, I got into a hunting crouch, I sank lower as to go faster. Now I was close enough I could see them, and slowly I closed in, pouncing and sinking my teeth into it's neck. I picked it up and brought it to the cave where mother lay. She spoke to me more seriously than when Brownleaf had died…

'Whiteginger, once again I must ask too much of you, but I am dying. Mistfur and Cornfield are not as strong as you and will not survive without your caring. I am sick.'

I was so sad I didn't know if I could speak, she was my mother and it was nice to have known somebody would always be there, but now she won't be there, and he was going to be expected to take care of two kittens, when he was a kitten still himself.

'Mother, you may not die. And how can you expect me to take care of two kittens when I am still a kitten myself?'

'You have always been strong, and now I am weak. I cannot help. I am just another mouth to feed. You've always had to be strong. You can do this.'

'Mother…I don't want you to go.'

'You knew it has to happen to every old cat.'

The next morning she did die, and they all helped bury her, with her share of the squirrel buried with her, as a gift and to show she will be missed.

'We have to be strong now. Mother is with Brownleaf. And we are down here. We all have to learn to hunt, we start today.'

It has been 13 months since mother died. Cornfield and Mistfur were now very talented hunters as well as me. We all hunted together every morning to survive. We never wanted to have to live like this forever, but we had no choice now. We had to stay here. It was where mother had wanted us to live.

I was hunting today when I smelled something familiar, and then a wolf. I turn to run when I see a flash of orange and white, it can't be what I suspect it is.

'Brownleaf! Is that you?'

I see a cat like me coming out from behind a tree, his fur is battered and one ear is torn. I didn't know what to say when he spoke…

'Whiteginer, it is you. Where is mother? Can I see her? I have missed you guys very much, the wolf that had taken me, let me go. And I was raised by a coyote who liked house cats. But he has passed.'

'Unfortunately mother has passed also.'

I can see the tears welling in his eyes and then beginning to poor out.

'Why don't you come see Cornfield and Mistyfur? It looks like you will also need some fixing up, look at your ear! And when is the last time you bathed?'

And I went on to him about the things he needed help with as to distract him from the thought of his mother whom he had seen only two weeks. He helps our family a lot, he even knows how to fish, which we all think is quite amazing. We all have a good life ahead of us. Brownleaf has once again returned, and all is well.


End file.
